


From Afar

by StanfouQueen



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 more G/E sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Afar

#01 - Motion

George can't get enough of the fast, rough jerks of Elliot's hips, and he moans, pleading for more, and Elliot is powerless to resist.

#02 - Cool

"I don't have it out for you, Detective; this is my clinical opinion," George says icily, glaring at the raging detective, and Elliot can't decide whether he prefers this, or if he'd rather have George shouting at him.

#03 - Young

Elliot wakes up and pulls George's narrow, inviting waist closer, kissing his shoulder and reveling in the human contact, and he realizes he hasn't felt this loved since he and Kathy had first met.

#04 - Last

Every time they- he doesn't even know what to call it, it's not just sex but it's not lovemaking either- but every time they do whatever it is they do, he tells Elliot it's the last time, that he's looking for security and love and maybe even a family of his own and if that isn't what Elliot wants, he'll seek it elsewhere, but every time Elliot comes to him almost in tears, his resolve wavers, and he can't help but wonder why he can't stop and what happened to his resolve- he used to be unyielding, what's so special about Elliot?

#05 - Wrong

It's oh-so wrong- because of their relationship, Elliot has given up the chance to go back to his wife and kids, and George has turned down a promotion to SSA and the chance to lead his own BAU unit, and yet they still haven't even said those three little words to each other.

#06 - Gentle

Everything about them had always been needy and rough, Elliot taking his frustrations out on George and George pushing back, but then one day, Elliot finally showed his gentle side and let it stay, and they both felt much happier after that.

#07 - One

George rubs at the back of his head, feeling the physical reminder that one mistake can end everything, and he glances across the squad room, vowing that he won't let that happen, and today will be the day he makes things right with Elliot.

#08 - Thousand

They've had sex a thousand times, a thousand ways; vanilla and kinky, from behind and face-to-face, slow and comfortable in bed and hard and wet in the shower and rough and painful while bent over furniture; but this time is the best because finally, at last, when their releases hit and makes them weak, they collapse in each other's arms, look each other in the eyes and whisper, "I love you."

#09 - King

George used to be cocky and arrogant, but once he got attacked by a child and had to be saved by Elliot, who got stabbed with a pen for his trouble, he couldn't help but feel pathetic and worthless, and now he wonders what Elliot sees in him, and if Elliot was right for always challenging his profiles after all.

#10 - Learn

There's a lot more to George than meets the eye, and when Elliot learns that asking about George's sister is enough to make him burst into silent tears, he vows that he'll get to the bottom of it as soon as George is ready to tell him about what happened.

#11 - Blur

George's memories of that day are all a blur; all he remembers is Elliot's overwhelming depression and anger, shouting at each other, Elliot tackling him to the ground and causing him to black out for a minute, waking up to Elliot's panic, and then Elliot pinning him again, but this time to kiss him fiercely .

#12 - Wait

Elliot had been waiting his whole life for someone like George to come along, and he knew that even though neither of them were perfect, he was going to make it work no matter what the cost.

#13 - Change

They're both changing, and they aren't sure if it was for the better; George is more secretive than ever, Elliot is more volatile and enraged, and they know they have to fix this mess soon.

#14 - Command

Some days George lets Elliot take command, because not having to stay in control for fear of being attacked and killed is a welcome relief; but the rest of the time he dominates and can't help but feel a little vindicated when he knocks Elliot down a few pegs.

#15 - Hold

There is nothing in the world George likes more than to be held by a strong pair of arms, and sometimes, on those rare nights when Elliot can get past what his father told him about how men are supposed to act and he gets justice for enough victims to feel like there is a point in what he does, Elliot obliges, and George finally feels like all is right in the world.

#16 - Need

George very rarely speaks about his needs, because they're so few and, in his mind, insignificant compared to Elliot's, so when he does voice his needs, Elliot always makes sure they're met.

#17 - Vision

Elliot closes his eyes, imagining George lying flat on his back and impaling George with his cock, and he licks his lips eagerly, knowing that even though lust is a deadly sin, he can't help himself- his lust for George isn't a simmer, it's a burning flame of desire that threatens to consume him completely.

#18 - Attention

George didn't know how it had happened, but he woke up one day and realized that he was more dependent on Elliot than he'd been on anyone before, and he craved Elliot's attention like a drug addict craves cocaine.

#19 - Soul

"Bless me father, for I have sinned," Elliot whispers, as he has every week since he's gotten with George, and he knows he's confessing, not just to being in a homosexual relationship, but to not feeling the least bit guilty for it even though the bible spells out how wrong it is.

#20 - Picture

Elliot looks at the family picture from last year, and even though he will always love Kathy like anyone loves the mother of their children, George is the one he 's meant to be with until death.

#21 - Fool

"Why is it that every time I trust you, I get played as a fool?" George cries, and Elliot wants to apologize for using George's deepest regret- losing his virginity at 16 in an attempt to convince himself that he was attracted to women- against him in an argument, but it's too late because George has already stormed out of the apartment and slammed the front door.

#22 - Mad

George is possibly the only person who doesn't even flinch when Elliot gets mad, because if Elliot is a hissing snake striking at anyone who gets too close, George is a snake charmer who, after getting bit a few times, has learned how to approach without injury and calm him down in an instant.

#23 - Child

George had always wanted a family of his own, but he had been convinced that fatherhood wasn't for him; but when he finally met Elliot's kids, they took to him a lot easier than he thought.

#24 - Now

When George asks Elliot to move in with him, he always says "later" or "soon" or "I don't want to talk about this right now", but when it finally happens, George can barely believe it.

#25 - Shadow

Elliot feels a little like his shadow sometimes; he's bigger, always with him, and, even though it feels childish, he makes George feel protected.

#26 - Goodbye

Elliot doesn't know what he would do if he ever lost George and had to say goodbye forever, but on the days when he and George find comfort in each other's arms, one rocking the other like a mother rocks a child, he knows that he cannot, will not let George be hurt.

#27 - Hide

Elliot tries, he really tries, to hide from George's gaze, but he can't, and with one look at his stoic, yet gentle and compassionate face, he finally crumbles and tells him everything.

#28 - Fortune

Fortune had smiled on George that day, because being hit by that car should have killed him- he got a concussion, his ribs were broken, which collapsed a lung, his legs were broken in three places, one of his hips was dislocated, and he lost so much blood to a severe internal hemorrhage that they told Elliot he wouldn't make it through the night- but after being unconscious and on life support for three days, he woke up and eventually making a full recovery, and it brought Elliot and him even closer together.

#29 - Safe

Their bedroom was always their safe place, where nothing from the outside world could reach them and they could talk about anything and everything openly, but the instant Elliot leaves and goes to the 1-6, he knows all bets are off and any suspect could be the one to shoot him and end everything.

#30 - Ghost

Elliot looks like a ghost of his former self these days, and like a ghost, he seems to have chosen someone to haunt: George.

#31 - Book

George may be the inscrutable expert of the human mind, and he denies it as vehemently as he can, but Elliot knows George like a book; he can take one look at him and know what he's thinking and feeling, and once, he even told George he was coming down with the flu, hours before George had started displaying symptoms, and he was right- and after several days of taking care of George, cooking for him and running a cold cloth over his forehead, Elliot feels a sense of pride at being the fire one to know George this well.

#32 - Eye

As much as George hated the idea of taking an eye for an eye, and thought it was barbaric- the very reason he didn't support the death penalty and never would- when a suspect shot Elliot barely a centimeter from his heart, George wanted to grab his FBI-issue glock and pistol-whip the bastard who had dared to hurt his lover and make the doctors have to put him into a medically-induced coma, and he wanted to do it as slow and painfully as possible until the man died.

#33 - Never

"I've never felt this way before, George- I mean, I loved Kathy so much, but it pales in comparison to this, and I swear to god, if my father heard about this, he'd kick my ass so hard-" Elliot's despair is clear in his voice, and George is quick to tug Elliot's body close to his and reassure him, promising, "He won't find out, Elliot, he's gone, and I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you, physically or otherwise... And, I love you too, Elliot, more than anything, and nothing is going to change that."

#34 - Sing

It wasn't that he couldn't sing- he could sing very well, and he'd been in choir back in high school, along with being first-chair cellist in the orchestra- he just felt so self-conscious around Elliot, who was so masculine that George doubted he'd even want to listen to a single bar of classical music.

#35 - Sudden

One minute they were closeted, as they had been for two years; the next they were out with almost the entire NYPD and facing an investigation from both the NYPD's IAB and the FBI's IAB.

#36 - Stop

It had taken years for George to finally accept that it had happened, let alone being able to talk about it, but finally, one night, when things in the bedroom got a little too rough, George broke down and told Elliot about the time shortly after he'd turned 18, when he'd said stop and he'd safe-worded and pleaded and fought frantically against the restraints, and his boyfriend had kept going anyway.

#37 - Time

Time after time, they danced around each other, like they were playing a game of cat-and-mouse, except they didn't know who was the prey and who was the predator, but they had to be a bit of each because they both always sought each other out and they both always fled at the last moment.

#38 - Wash

Deep down, George was a romantic kind of person, but he'd always hesitated to show such gestures around Elliot; but one day, after he had finally started to feel confident enough in his body, and Elliot felt confident enough with their relationship, they showered together and gently washed each other's bodies.

#39 - Torn

A soft smile graces George's face as he finds the shreds of the shirt he'd been wearing the first time he and Elliot had had sex- Elliot, in his passion, had torn the fabric right off him, desperate to sheathe himself inside him- and even though they've had sex quite frequently since, that passion has never lessened at all.

#40 - History

Elliot clenches his fists and snarls and emits a catty vibe like nothing George has ever seen before when George's ex-lover, Tyler, runs into him at the store, and George can only roll his eyes as they both argue over him, Elliot wanting proof that Tyler and George are a thing of the past, and Tyler wanting to know what sort of coercion he had used to get a man of refinement like George to fall for a neanderthal like Elliot, and it's then that George interjects that Elliot may be a neanderthal, and their relationship may have started off rocky, but Elliot is still the love of his life, his soul mate, and George wouldn't trade him for anything or anyone.

#41 - Power

They wrestle each other on the bed, fighting for dominance, pushing and rolling each other over to try and get the top position, but finally George wins and he straddles him, coating Elliot's cock with lube before lowering himself down and moving up and down at a punishing pace that has them both panting and groaning.

#42 - Bother

"Why do I even bother?" George mumbles, looking down at his desk as Elliot storms out, fuming about the uselessness of being analyzed when he could be catching the bastard who'd killed those kids, and George wishes he could make Elliot see that at the rate he's self-destructing, it will only be a matter of time before he snaps and is never able to catch those bastards again because IAB decides to take his badge.

#43 - God

Elliot knows that when his time comes and he shows up at the Gates of Heaven to be judged, he's going to have a lot to answer for, but the only hell that exists is the one where he's separated from George and his children, so he's not worried.

#44 - Wall

"Oh god Elliot, please, please fuck me!" George cries, nails digging and leaving scratches in the wall in front of him, and Elliot finally yanks his fingers out and pushes in, pumping mercilessly and enveloping George's needy cock with his hand, and George moans constantly, his prostate hit every other stroke and his cock frantically thrusting into Elliot's tight grip.

#45 - Naked

No one else could make him feel out of his element, not anybody, except Elliot- all it took was one glance from those blue eyes and George could barely speak.

#46 - Drive

His legs are draped over Elliot's shoulders, and he's wailing Elliot's name as Elliot thunders into him, and then Elliot is just there and he screams as he comes, his entire world vanishing in his convulsions of pleasure, and as he basks in his well-earned afterglow he feels thankful that their sex drives are as active as ever.

#47 - Harm

No one would ever harm his George again, because if they did, they were going to be begging for mercy in a matter of seconds, Elliot would make sure of it.

#48 - Precious

Sometimes they love each other so much that it takes their breath away, and sometimes they don't- but while, at first, they had hated each other when they didn't love each other, now they still consider the other a precious gift never to be wasted, even when they argue.

#49 - Hunger

There's only one thing on the planet George has a voracious hunger for, and that's Elliot- George feels like a starving man who's just entered an all-you-can-eat buffet, and he devours Elliot for breakfast and then demands a main course, and it would bother him except for the fact that Elliot is just as demanding, if not more so.

#50 - Believe

George had never believed in any sort of cosmic being or an afterlife, but whatever had brought he and Elliot together deserved his gratitude, because if they hadn't gotten together, he'd still be miserable and lonely, and Elliot very well could have killed himself, so even though George can't be Catholic because he can't accept a god that would call what he and Elliot had "filthy", he still begins to accept some of Elliot's beliefs, and he says "Amen" when Elliot thanks God from bringing them together.


End file.
